


A Shadow in the Light

by Nyxwolf98



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, Demons, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Mutants, raphaelxOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxwolf98/pseuds/Nyxwolf98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl, Shadow, taken in by the Shredder to be a weapon, becomes stuck in a war between the foot and the turtles. Will she choose the person who took her in and raised her or the possibility of a true freedom, free of those who look down on her for what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow in the Light

Chapter 1

Have you ever had the feeling of flying, not in a giant metal death trap, but by yourself, of feeling the wind teasing your hair into knots, of having wind caressing your body and carrying you to the corners of the earth and beyond, of being weightless and carefree, being above all those below you, grounded. 

jimmys in the back with a pocket of high,  
if you listen close you can hear him cry,  
oh oh,  
heaven knows,  
we belong way down below,  
oh oh 

The song continues playing and messing with my dream, eventually I recognize the song as coming from my my stereo, it was my alarm to tell me to get up. 

“Training” I groan as I look at the clock to see its already 11:53 in the afternoon. I throw the covers off of my four poster bed, as I jump up and run to my bathroom to change into yoga pants and a tank.

I open the door just as a messenger is about to knock to come wake me up. “What is it.” I snap coldly as I tease my messy platinum hair in to a loose braid. He flinches and backs up to allow me to exit my penthouse room. “Nothing, miss.” he says quickly. “Good, I don’t wish to be late for training.” I reply.

I turn on my heel and walk away, once out of eyesight of the messenger I slip into the shadows, the thing about the shadows if you have been born and raised in them your whole life you know how to control and manipulate them like no one else, instead of it taking me 15 minutes to get to the training room it takes me mere seconds, I step out of the shadows next to my “sister” she isn’t actually my sister, but we act like sisters. 

“You really need to set your alarm clock for earlier,” she remarks, “but then how much sleep would I get, and I wouldn’t be able to perform my best for master.” I say innocently, “Well maybe if you didn’t insist on-” she gets cut off as the doors before us are opened. We walk inside and bow low before the throne upon which sits our father.

“Master Shredder” we say at the same time, Karai glances at me, I ignore her, “Was it bad enough that you disobeyed me, Karai.” he just sighs and glares at her. I know that look, disappointment. I smirk and catch Karai’s glare out of the corner of my eye. “Shadow,” he snaps bringing my attention back to him, “I left you in japan to come to america to finish what I started and what do you do, you go and disobey all of my lieutenants orders.” this time I catch Karai’s smirk, I frown at her. I know better than to answer when he is in this mood. 

A foot soldier comes in and Master Shredder frowns, “Your dismissed from training for today,” we turn to leave but he stops us “But I suggest you take this time to practice, and Karai you aren’t to go near those kraang, I mean it the punishment will be quite terrible.” he warns. We leave the training room “What’s a kraang?” I ask as we leave the area heading toward the mess for the soldiers. She rolls her eyes but answers my question any way “A kraang is a alien brain stuffed into a human looking robot body, they are quite fun to beat, almost like a pinata.” she says with a devilish smile. We head inside “We aren’t seriously eating here, are we?” I ask “No,” she replies “We are heading to a nice restaurant downtown.”


End file.
